1. The Technical Field
The invention relates to novelty display globes in general, and, more particularly, to a novelty display globe having a liquid-filled shell and a central, dry, display chamber.
2. The Prior Art
Display globes having liquid-filled shells have long been known in the art. Such display globes typically comprise a statuette or other object contained in a transparent shell which is filled with a liquid to which particulate matter has been added. The liquid and particulate may be agitated to give the effect of snow swirling about the object contained in the shell. With this type of display globe, the object which is to be displayed within the globe is, by design, in direct contact with the liquid. As such, this type of globe is generally limited to use with display objects which are impervious to immersion in liquid. Furthermore, this type of display globe is typically of permanently sealed construction. Therefore, the display items or objects housed therein typically cannot be replaced by the ultimate user, without damaging the globe.
A second type of display globe which has long been known in the art typically comprises a liquid-filled annular shell which is placed over a statuette or other object which is, in turn, supported on a base. Particulate matter has typically been added to the liquid in the annular shell, giving the effect of swirling snow when the liquid is agitated. With this type of globe, the item to be displayed remains dry. As such, this type of display globe is particularly well suited for use with display items which cannot readily be immersed in a liquid without becoming damaged, such as display items comprising paper articles.
As a practical matter, at least a portion of the display item housed in the second type of display globe will be relatively distant from the liquid-filled, annular shell. Because the display item is so far removed from and, of course, not immersed in the liquid, the "swirling snow" effect produced by the particulate matter in the liquid is less dramatic in the second type of display globe as compared to the first type.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid-filled display globe which can be used to display items without immersing the items in the liquid.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a display globe in which the item to be displayed, although not immersed in the liquid, is sufficiently proximate the liquid to give the appearance that it is immersed therein.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a liquid-filled display globe in which the display items can be easily replaced by the user, without damaging the globe.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.